Sirens Lullaby
by kimloveslife92
Summary: his story is about a women named Liliana. She's unique in many ways. She lives in Gotham city working for a mobster. What happens when she gets "kidnapped' by the Clown Price of crime? Is she the helpless hostage or is there more to her? ( I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DC CHARACTERS OR ANY songs)
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A young mother and her Daughter were playing at a small park enjoying the beautiful day. The mother went to hug her daughter.

"I love you mom. We're always going to be together." The little girl said hugging her mother.

All of the sudden The blue sky tuned into a dark grey, She turned to look at her daughter who vanished.

"Esmeralda...Esmeralda..." She called out only to have darkness surround her.

* * *

Liliana woke up from her nightmare and closed her eye and took a deep breath in then exhaled. She didn't want to think about it.

"I know your Awake Get up ,Someone's coming" A voice said from across the room. She groaned at sat up.The door opened and a man came into the room and stood by the door.

"The boss wants to see you, and bring your friend too" He said, leaving.

"You would think that maybe I was Kidnapped " A voice said then a body appeared.

"Why would anyone try to keep you for that long " Liliana said teasingly as they got up and left.

They walked down to a set of doorswhere a man was standing infront of and let them inside.

"You wanted to see us" Claudia said sitting down on a chair.

"Hello Sister it's nice to be able to actually see you' He said as she rolled her eyes.

"What can we do for you, brother"

''I need Liliana here to deliver something for me" he said as she looked up at him with an irritated look.

"Brother...Don't" She said warning him, as he got up and walked towards her.

"You can do that for me'' he said, Placing his hand on her shoulder, She shook him off quickly.

"Don't touch me" she said,irritably walking off.

"She won't always be that gentle, She is your greatest weapon after all' she said walking away.

* * *

"Why are we here" Claudia said as Lilianasat down.

"We delivered what we needed to and I need to take the edge off plus they have a karaoke machine".

"Your guilty pleasure but why you're singing at the club tonight"

"That's true but here I'm not being watched like a hawk by everyone ."

"Have you talked to Danny" Claudia whispered

"Yeah he called me a week ago. He told me how much older and Independent she's becoming". She said smiling

"Have you,C" She asked.

"Yeah he called me and he was planning on visiting. Alone of course he says Isabelle is going to be with yaya' She said looking down.

"I know I'm not the only one who lost something but are you sure he should be coming back,your brother has eyes everywhere" She said pointing across the bar to one of Lucas's men.

They stayed for a while then ended up leaving and made it in time for her to get ready for tonight .Liliana was finishing her makeup when Lucas walked in and looked at her

"Yes, Lucas'' She said, Turning around facing him.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing tonight " He said as she glared at him.

"What do you really want" She said, crossing her arms

"I came to tell you that you need to come to my Bedroom tonight"He said, placing a hand on her arm.

"I won't" she said venomsly at him, shaking his hand off.

"You will or You will pay the price" He said as hegrabbed her face forecfully with his hands then Walked off.

"What did he want' Claudia asked.

"Nothing" she said getting up.

"OK lets go" they walked out and headed to the club.

They were introduced like always, Liliana in the center of the stage and C as the back up vocals.She was looking around and her brown eyes met with Another pair of Brown eyes They broke eye contact and she was going to sing again when gunshots were heard making everyone run off and she saw a man walking up towards the stage. She grabbed Cwho was invisible at this point.

''Don't let go OK" she whispered as C gripped on Liliana's hand. Liliana ran off the nearest exit she could find, The man that was after her grabbed her arm and she twisted his arm and threw him on the groundand kept on running.

''Don't show yourself yet someone could be following" she whispered as she got closer to the streets of Gotham when a Black van pulled up. a few men stepped out, she tried to run off but they all grabbed her throwing her inside the van.She sat in the van Silently As All The men Were Staring at her, Well all Except The Driver. The Van Stopped and Everyone Got Out and a few Men grabbed her and walked her inside and then brought her to an empty room.

"Well are y'all just going too keep staring at me all night or are you going to tell me why I'm here" She hissed, from her chair.

"You got A Smart ass Mouth,Your with us now-" The man she hit earlier said.

"You Think She's here because She was forced ...No she's here because she wants to be here" A Deep Voice said Making Everyone silent and made her smirk.

''Your absolutely right'' she said not moving an inch from where she was as he walked closer to her.All of the men let him through not wanting to upset him.

She Stared At the Man In front Of Her And Smirked At Him.He had a point She was here because she wanted to be here.

"Go Get The Boss" He said not taking his eyesoff her but no one moved.

"NOW!" he said loudly but slowly As Everyone Ran Out.

"I knew A Face Like Yours Couldn't Be Good News" She said Staring at Him as He licked His Lips At Her.

"I Know all about you and your little mind games" He said as she smirked at him.

C Appeared behind Him And Liliana Shook Her Head And C Disappeared When The door Busted Open and walked in "The Boss".

"I see you Caught her Dean...Good Job." A Voice Said Making Her Body Freeze She's Heard that Voice Before On The News.It Couldn't Be...

"It's a Pleasure to finally meet you Liliana.." He said as she gulped slowly but She refused to let him intimate her.

"It's The Joker Right?" She said nonchalantly.

"Everybody Out" he hissed.

Dean looked at her and they met eyes again but He looked away and walked out. Everyone else stayed behind.

"Did I Stutter." he said then brought out a gun, aimed it and shot it at the nearest henchman Which made all the other ones run out.

"Go Now" she whispered but she felt someone grip her hand.

"I'll be fine, go" She whispered as she felt C's presence was gone.

"Aren't you going to ask why you're here" he asked.

"I Would but now that Iknow it was you who took me it could be for any reason " She Responded calmly, Rose up from the chair and walked up to the window and looked outside of it.

"Now that I think about it I believe it has to do with Who I Am. I was Lucas's Weapon a very Powerful one but Now That I was "Kidnapped" I'm not longer His Weapon" She said while Admiring The Dark Sky.

"So Tell Me Joker What's Stopping me From Leaving"She said Turning to face the Man Everyone in Gotham Feared.

"The Same thing that was stopping you from leaving him..This" He said showing her a silver blade inside a black box .She sucked in her Breath.It couldn't be could It.

"You Truly Believe Lucas Stopped looking for your daughter.'' He said as her eyes darkened by the mention of her daughter.

"I don't want anything to do with Your daughter..He kept this to keep you tamed and obedient.I Don't want to keep you Under control, I wanna see what You're capable of"

"What do you want then" She said crossing her arms.

"I want you to work for me and to be a secret weapon of mine You do this for me I'll give this to you and You can finally get rid of your little Lucas problem." He said as she bit her lip,Thinking.

"Your not going to let me off that easily, You know the moment I get that blade I'm out of here..out of this life"

"I knew you were a smart one, Well discuss this more Tomorrow."

"How do I know that's really my blade." she asked as he grabbed it.

"Oh I'll Prove it to You,Doll" he said licking his lips.

"Come.. Kneel for Daddy J" He said as her eyes grew wide She knew she had to even though she didn't want to.Her mind was telling her no but her body complied and She knelled infront of him.

"OK You proved it. I'll work for you Now put it away" she hissed, Glaring up at him.

"This is fun." he said as he placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry doll, I'm not Lucas I don't force you unless you want to and You will." he said truthfully and she got Embarrassed and looked away.

''Get Up" he commanded as she rose up, he put the blade away and she felt normal again.

"Thank you, Joker." she said turning away but he lifted her chin with his gloved hand making her look stright at him.

He Looked at her With Those Dark Intense Eyes..Something in Her Wanted to Know Those Dark Eyes.

"It's going to be fun working with you, Doll" he said as she felt a shiver run down her spine from his words. It wasn't from fright or terror but fromExcitement.This was Going to Different.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Liliana walked at a Distance behind The Joker as he showed her where she was going to be staying at.He pushed her in and closed the door She stumbled into the room. It was a decent size It had a Bed, Dresser, A small closet and a window but It had metal bars behind it.She rolled her eyes at the sight Of course It did.

''Cozy" she mumbled.

She sat on her bed and sighed. This was the only chance she had to see her daughter again and ending Lucas once and for all Even if it meant working for someone that most people would consider The Devil Himself .

"I brought clothes" A voice said making her jump in surprise.

"Fuck C! You scared me" She hissed/Whispered.

"I would have Thought You'd be use to that by now" She mumbled to herself.

"Sorry C different environment"

"Your going to kill Lucas aren't you" she said as Liliana slowly nodded.

"OK..That's great." she said nonchalantly making Liliana eye her warily.

"He threatened a child, Your child.. I'm with you" She said honestly.

"Why" Liliana asked,Wondering why she would choose to go against her own blood.

"You've been there for me since the beginning Even as strangers. You've protected me from Him, His men and you introduced someone precious to me" She said smiling.

"Tomorrow is a new start for you" She said disappearing.

The next morning Liliana was woken up to men yelling and hollering.She usually has trouble sleeping to begin with so When she gets rudely interrupted from the sleep she actually does get it never turns out well.

"Fuck" She said,Groaning but they continued to make more noise.She got up and opened the door.

"Will you Shut The Fuck up I'm Trying to sleep" She yelled as they all turned to look her way.

"Did we wake up The Princess" A Man said as she Glared at him.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you" She hissed at the man who had a smirk planted on his face.

"What are you going to do if I don't...Princess" he said mockingly at her as she smirked than laughed.

She walked out of the room and managed to find the bathroom. She turned the water on and removed all her clothes and Jumped into the shower and felt the water which was surprisingly warm.She washed her hair and body with the bar of soap that was there .She got out of the shower an dried off, Wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the hall to her room.She was trying to remember which door it was She was too busy trying to remember what the door looked like when she ran into a chest and the person helped her balance herself so she wouldn't fall.

"You OK" Dean said looking down at her,With curious eyes.

Y'-Yeah I'm Fine..Thanks" She said than looked down and gasped She Forgot she was just in a towel.

"I was just looking for my room I forgot which one it was I have to go find it" She said rushing off to her room.

"I heard you woke up in a good mood" C said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah so peacefully" she mumbled walking out of her room in her casual clothes.

"Don't do anything Reckless'' C said as She disappeared from her sight.

"Look Who decided to wake up." A voice said making her glare at the man She walked up to him and She then pushed him into the wall hard making a dent in the wall she slammed his head into it,knocking him unconscious.

"Oh look he finally learned to shut up'' She said as the other men looked at her shocked.

''He's fine just unconscious" she said walking away and entered the kitchen.She saw the same man from earlier and avoided eye contact with him. She looked to see if there was any food and luckily there was Cereal. She sat down across from him,eating her food.

She had her phone next to her and saw it was going to her messages by itself, She knew C was messing with her.

"Talk to him..He's Hot" it said she sighed an started typing on it.

"No"

"Your going to die alone'

"That's The plan.'

"At least make it not awkward he did see you in a towel''

"Fine!"

''So have you worked here long" she said not realizing what she was saying.

"You can say that yeah." he answered looking up at her.

"That was a stupid question wasn't it" She said giggling.

"It was but it's alright."

"You want a tour of the place.' He asked as she nodded.They both got up and walked away together.

"This is the training room We train newbies to fight and it's where we train as well plus we also workout in here.'' he said pointing at the door but kept on walking He also showed her where the Joker's bedroom was at and his office which was surprisingly close to her bedroom. I don't think that's a coincidence.

"Try not to bother him when he's in there" He suggested as she nodded.

"I'll try to remember that but no promises"

"What's in here'' she asked,pointing to a door.

"That's where we keep the Joker's babies" he said as she opened the door.

"Awe" she said running in.

"No don't'' He said running after her. The dogs were trained to attack,Some even attack The Joker's Men. He was shocked by what he saw, She was on the floor playing with the Dogs.

''Isn't that something.." A voice said making Dean nod and made Liliana look up from The dogs.

"They're never this friendly..Ever" he said as she smiled.

"What can I say I have a way with people Animals included.'' She said while rubbing a dog's ear as the other dogs surrounded around her.

"Doll why don't you wait for me in my office and wait for me there" He said as she nodded, got up and walked off. I

The instant moment she left the Dogs returned back to normal.

"Interesting..How did she seem.'' The Joker asked Dean who was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Normal..Nothing extraordinary, Nothing suspicious"

'Keep an eye on her." The Joker said heading to his office.

Liliana walked into the Office and looked around, curiously .She saw some articles about The Joker pinned up on the wall and rolled her eyes.

"Someone is in love with themselves" She Mumbled to herself.

She read some of them and was impressed with what she read He managed to Steal from the Mob, blow up a Hospital, Shot the Mayor, he even blew up the GCPD and somehow managed to escape from Arkham Asylum. Very Impressive.He walked in and took a seat in his chair as she sat down across from him.

"It's Liliana right?' he said as she nodded.

"Yeah."she said softly.

"It's just the two of us you don't have to pretend" he said making her confused.

"Pretend about what"

"The whole innocent act Doll I've had my eye on you for a while actually Me and Lucas have worked with each other before..I've been dying to meet you " he said as she took her eyes off the floor and onto him.

"You know Lucas" she said as he nodded.She's never seen Lucas with Him before so she was truly Surprised.

"That's irrelevant.. You want me for something" she said looking at him, crossing her arms.

"You know I want you as a weapon but I don't want you to be a henchman I want you to be known, To be feared by everyone".

"You want me to become like a villain." She said shocked She expected him to want her as henchman but not a Villain who wants to Destroy Gotham.

"I'll be your puppet under 2 conditions mostly one .You keep my daughter safe until I can kill Lucas with my blade returned to me and You can give me a spot at the Iceberg Lounge." she said Smirking the last one was something she had just thought about.

"You got yourself a deal doll.' he said as she got up and he opened the door for her.

"I can't promise anything about The Iceberg Lounge"

"Let's hope you can persuade The Penguin then" she said Leaving.

* * *

"How'd It go with Mr. Cutie" C asked appearing out of no where. She would have jumped but she was use to It by now.

"It went OK. It's not awkward anymore"

"Did you find out his name yet or You were too busy staring at him." C said smirking.

"His name's Dean..Ive heard The Joker call him that." she said

"There he is go now'' C said pushing her towards him.

"Hey Dean" she said as he was talking to another guy.

"hey.." he said continuing to talk to the other man.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to-"

"Sorry I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." he said walking away.

"Did he-"

"Rude" C said popping up.

I've got an idea" C said explaining her idea.

"Why do I listen to you I'm not even Interested in him" Liliana said leaving her room.

"Because Even if this doesn't get his attention It will definitely get the attention of Everyone and It'll be a warning to not take you as a Joke now go have fun and don't kill anyone...yet.' she said vanishing.

* * *

Liliana walked into the room and examined it, It was pretty big There were weights,Treadmills and a few punching bags. In the middle was a boxing ring where there was two men fighting.Some of the men were watching the fight.There were men spread around everywhere .She saw Dean and he made eye contact with her but she quickly tuned away from him and got on a treadmill getting her adrenaline going.She finished and went to a punching bag. She put gloves on and started hitting it and with time she started hitting it harder.

"You know it didn't do anything to you" A new voice said as she continued to hit it.

"That''s True but It's helping alot." She said not stopping her hits.

"If you want to blow steam off why don't you go with them" He said as she stopped hitting the bag and tuned to them.

"Why are they fighting" She asked.

"They do it for different reasons.Some for fun,Some for their Ego but mostly to see who's the best fighter." he said holding the bag for her.

"You sure you want to hold that."she said looking at him concerned.

"It can't be that bad." He said as she started hitting it.

"What's your name" He asked.

"It's Liliana but you can call me Lily. What's yours" She said hitting it harder.

"It's Alexander but call me Alex" He said slightly groaning feeling her hits..

"So Alex tell me who's the best fighter here?" she asked.

"Look for Yourself" he said as she stopped punching the bag And turned her attention towards them.

"Your pretty strong" He said letting go of the bag.

"Thanks. Let's go watch Come on Alex" She said walking towards the Boxing ring. Everyone who was watching the fight noticed her presence and moved out of her way.She watched with Alex beside her when one of the fighters walked towards her.

"You wanted to see how Men fight" he said making her raise an eyebrow.

"I came to teach Men how to fight.'' she said walking inside the ring making everyone looked at her surprised.

''You sure you want to do this,Princess'' He said making her eyes darken.She already hurt one man for that nickname.

"I'm always ready." she said taking gloves and putting them on.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you"

"Wouldn't dream of it sweet cheeks " She said as everyone howled at her comment. She saw Dean walked inside the ring.

"First one to go down loses" he said getting ready to ding the bell.

"Rules" she asked.

"Rules are there are none" he said as she smirked. Perfect.

The bell rung and They got in position,They started getting closer, circling one another when he swung at her as she dodged it.She was going to play with him a little .He kept swinging and missed.Finally he hit her and got a few punches.

"That's why you shouldn't be up here with men.'' He said making her glare st him.She was ready for him.

She looked at him and started throwing punches at first He dodged them then she started throwing them quicker and harder making him stumble back The Moment her hands connected to his face he was shocked

"Your strong but Cocky" she said as she gave him a powerful kick in the chest making him fall.

"Too Cocky for my taste" She said raising her foot on his throat , posting a bit of pressure to keep him from getting up.

"We know who the winner is" Dean said coming inside the ring.

"Great job" He said.

"Glad I could get your attention" She said looking up and him and walked away.

"Damn What a women" Alex said stunned. Dean gave him an irritated look but was amazed himself.

* * *

**_So that was the second chapter ... Comment, review all that good stuff I do not own The Dark knight or Joker just Liliana._**


	3. Chapter 3

Liliana woke up and got ready for her day which she honestly had no idea

how it was going to go. She heard a knock on her door and saw a unfamiliar head pop out.

"Boss wants you in his office." A henchman said leaving her room rather quickly.She got up and walked into his office, knocking while Entering.

"You wanted to see me" She said taking a seat across from his own.

''Make yourself at home, Doll" he said as she smiled innocently at him.

"Today we are going to Rob The Gotham City Bank." he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I Have a better idea..Let's Rob Lucas's Bank.It shouldn't be too hard to get into" She said.

"I Like the way you think,Doll" He said pointing his finger at her as she grinned mischievously at him.

"There is going to be four men with you included me "Joker said as she raised her eyebrow in surprised.

" I know I said it wasn't going to be to hard but You know Lucas is going to have some of his men there.It's not going to be that easy of a Job ." She said honestly.

"The more fun,doll. You,Dean and Alex are going to be the ones to get the money bring it back and get it to to me.I'll be with the Hostages with Kieth.Alex will be our way to buy us some time'' He said as she nodded.

"What about the last men." She questioned.

"He's Disposable Might even get himself killed..I heard You met him yesterday."

"The dumb Cocky one.'' she said as Joker nodded.

"Now that you know the plan I'll go get the men." he said walking away with her behind him.

"I need Dean,Tony,Keith and Z in my office now.'' he said as they all got up and followed him.

''We're going to rob Lucas Esteban's bank. Dean, Alex your going to get the money with Liliana." Joker said as Dean's eyes fell on her but she avoided his.

"Kieth and Z with me handling the Hostages and make sure no one tries anything.Alex make sure we don't get any interruptions while your with Those two." He said as they all nodded.

"Dean go show her where to get supplies" Joker said as Dean nodded.

''Let's go" he said as she followed him. They walked for a while until he opened the door with a key and walked in.She was Impressed by the varsity of guns.Growing up in her household this was nothing new to her but she was still impressed.

"Impressive" She said grabbing a hand gun putting it inside her harness.

"This is only the beginning." He said as she walked further down.She saw more types of weaponry from bazookas to ninja knifes to AK-47 to swords.She took a few knifes and a few more guns.

"I Trust you know how to use this ''She said holding a shotgun.

"You really think we need this to rob a bank.'' a new voice said walking in.

''That isn't to rob anyone that's so we make it out alive.'' she said as Alex looked anxious as she handed him the shotgun.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Just don't get yourself killed"She said smiling at him and walked away.

"Is it bad that she Just Turned me on" Alex said as Dean just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Keep that to yourself next time buddy alright let's go." he said patting him on the back.

Everything was set and everyone including the Joker was inside The van.Joker was driving with Alex in the Passenger seat.

''Boss you sure you want her here, what if she ruins the plan" Z said as Liliana glared at him.

"Z don't Get Sissy just because she kicked your ass.Take it like a man" Dean said looking at Z who grumbled.

''Thanks" She said sincerely.

"No problem"

They parked a few blocks away from the bank. They all got out and started walking towards the bank.

''The cameras are offline and so are the phones I hacked them a few minutes ago All they can see is a replay of the last hour" Alex said looking down at his phone, Making sure its all clear.

"Let's go masks on everybody " Joker said to the henchman.

"I'm definitely not wearing that"she said as they busted in.

"EVERYBODY HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM'' Z yelled pointing his gun around taking hostages with the Joker and Keith tying them up. Alex,Lily and Dean all went to the back of the bank.

"Watch your back" Liliana said grabbing Alex and pushed Dean to the side,Behind a pillar as people started firing at them.

"There's only a few of them.That's good." Liliana said,firing back alongside with Alex firing back as well.

"Thanks for the help dean." Alex said as Dean smirked.

"You looked like you were having a good time I didn't want to take your fun away" he said walking away. Liliana took a name tag from one of the men that was shot. They started walking and got through the door with the tag she took.

The vault that was behind that door needed a hand print recognition.

"How are we suppose to get in" Tony asked.

"We can either do it the simple way or the fun way. Now which one will it be"

"The fun way It is" she said grinning and took out a device she took from The vault from Jokers and set it and placed it onto this vault.

"Come on" she said dragging them away from the bomb.

"You sure we shouldn't be further" Tony said as she shrugged.

"You'll be fine" she said as the Bomb went off and the explosion threw the vault door across the room .

"Let's go" She said as they walked inside and started putting the money in the bag.

''let's go" Alex said walking away as She started humming a melody and everything stopped.

"What happened." Dean asked asked as Alex stood still.

"I Need time to find something."She said walking off.

"What do you need to find..we have to go" He said as she laughed.

"We have all the time in the world. Don't worry i need to find it"

"Find what"he asked following her.

"I found it' she said taking a seat in a room and hacked the computer.

"This" she said showing him a folder with information and a picture of a child.

"Who's that" he asked curiously.

"That's my daughter..'' she said smiling at the Picture.

"He had all this information on her and now I have to delete it before he tries to look for her with more information. but first I have to find out who gave him all this" She said typing on the computer as she printed stuff and destroyed everything that was on there.

"There It's done now we can go''She said humming again as everything went back to normal.

They were walking with the bags of money until they heard a voice.

"Who was in here" Liliana knew that voice and They started running when a bunch of men started coming towards them with guns raised ,shooting at them. Dean aimed the shotgun and started shooting at them making them fall one by one.

"Let's go" they said as they made it back but to see The Joker and the two other henchman fighting.

"Look who's back on time" Joker said grinning while slitting someone's throat when Someone jumped behind Liliana and had her in a choke-hold.She banged her head against Theirs and elbowed Them in the throat making Them cry out and loosen the grip on her and grabbed him then flipped him over, leaving him unconscious

"We have to go,Now" She said handing the bags to them.

"The fun just begun,Doll"

"You can have fun another time, I'm getting hungry and Its time to go" she said as the unconscious bodies hit the floor.

"Don't you just love pizza" Liliana said munching on her Forth slice of pizza .

"Slow down girl" Keith said as she raised an eyebrow at him as he put his hands up as if he was in trouble which made her giggle.

"We'll I'm done, enjoy boys" She said leaving.

"Hey Wait up" A voice said making her turn around.

"Yes dean" She asked.

''I Just want to say sorry about yesterday. I was being a jerk to you." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah you were why exactly.?"

"I've just heard who you worked for and I heard -"

"It's because of who I am Isn't it.Trust me I wouldn't force you to do anything You wouldn't want to do.I don't like taking peoples free will but it's what I have to do." She said honestly.

"I can't say much but I've done some horrible things just Look at who I work for" He said as she shook her head.

"We both have done things we're not proud of but It had to be done" She said looking at him.

"There's something about you that Fascinates me. You're different" he said looking at her.

She smiled at him, Her cheeks turned a light pink. She knew she found attraction towards him.He was a handsome man and he seemed like a pretty decent person but one thing she knew was that looks are deceiving.

"Well I am definitely different but If you were smart I'd stay away from me" she said honestly.

"I've never been one to run away" he said truthfully.

"DEAN!'' A voice yelled making them look up from each other and saw Keith coming towards them.

"Yeah" he said irritated not taking his eyes off her.

"Boss wants to see you.'' he said leaving.

"Well I guess you have to go" she said not taking her eyes off him.

"I'll see you later,Beautiful" he said giving her a look.

Liliana walked inside her room when she felt someone tackle her to her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'' C said screaming.

"Shh! Someone will hear you" Liliana said.

"What was that" C said waiting for her to explain.

"What are you talking about"

" What was happening outside your door." C said excited making Liliana rolled her eyes .

"I have no idea what your talking about we were just having a friendly Conversation." Liliana said.

"Don't give me that" C said,raising an eyebrow at her.

"There's nothing going on. He's hot , yes but there can never be anything there"

"From what I could tell from here he's Totally into you." C said frowning.

"Even if he was Nothing is going to happen I won't let it.." She said.as C sighed in frustration

"You know what's something I haven't done"

"Sang" C said knowing her.

"Yes. I haven't and It's killing me"

"Good thing I know you, that's why I brought everything you had at the house here" C said grabbing a bag full that had a microphone inside.

"Let's go find a room" Liliana said Beaming with Joy.


End file.
